


Turn You Inside Out

by sisabet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Turn You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [way2busymom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2busymom/gifts).



Originally published to LJ 2-16-07

 _ **New Vid!! Supernatural!!!**_  
First of all: **Happy Birthday[](http://heresluck.livejournal.com/profile)[ **heresluck**](http://heresluck.livejournal.com/) !** For your birthday I have vidded yet another song of yours to a fandom that does not appeal to you! YAY!

I feel kinda bad about that since on _my_ birthday I received _amazing_ stories from [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/) and [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/) \- there was porn! And Angel! And cave-ins! It was by far the best 30th birthday I've had yet, and I've had three of them by now.

So - this vid. Huh. This is a new fandom for me, in a way, although [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/) busted me out the other day when I called it that since I've been here for MONTHS (recalling such greatest hits as that one time I crashed Winchestercon) and I've been working (in theory at least) on this vid the entire freaking time. Well, this vid and about 3 others but I digress. Or repress. Whichever is sexier.

I forgot what I was saying. On to the thanks!

Thanks go first and foremost to [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) for she sent me the DVDs. Just because, I guess, she understood that there was a lone and bitter empty spot in my life and I needed Sammy to fill it. Or Dean. Filling empty spots...

Again, I forget what I am saying. Damn. Those boys. Wow.

Okay, so we know who to blame, right? If this all go south or pear shaped or if you love it or anything at all - it is not my fault. It is [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) 's fault.

Huge beta thanks go to [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/) ! She made me address a big narrative flaw that I wanted to avoid because it was pretty. She wouldn't let me - and eventually I caved and it is still pretty and makes much more sense.

Song: Turn You Inside Out  
Artist: R.E.M.  
 _What I choose not to do._

Download [here  
](http://sisavids.com/insideoutweb.zip)  
 **ETA 8-19-09** this vid is available again for download at the above link

ETA 4-2-11 now streaming  


  
lyrics 

Divide your cultured pearls and paste  
I'm looking for to lay to waste  
Of all the things I cannot taste  
and this not the racy race  
They spoke loud

(I believe in what you do)  
(I believe in watching you)  
It's what you do

I could turn you inside-out  
What I choose not to do  
I could turn you inside-out  
What I choose not to do

Given the choice  
Given the heart  
Given the tool  
Given the word  
Given the cheers

(I believe in what you do)  
(I believe in watching you)  
It's what you do

I could turn you inside-out  
What I choose not to do  
I could turn you inside-out  
What I choose not to do


End file.
